


Tears Im The Midnight

by yegg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, Darkness, Drinking, Emo, Gay, Hate, Herpes, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Mass Murder, Murder, Party, Sexual Situations, Smoking, Violence, Werewolves, coffin, dream - Freeform, dumpster, herminone, implied sex, poop, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yegg/pseuds/yegg
Summary: High school can be a tricky place. Can they find love in this world of darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you read this whole thing, I promise it's hilarious. Also, every fandom in the tags is included at some point. Don't worry.)

AN- Thus iz 4 te tv show called teen Wulf on MtV nd itz te gr8est show eva so wych it.

(Ps ye its 2 boyz but dats okay becuz lov is luv unless its lesbeanz cuz dats gross)

My name is Stilez Dark Lord of The Dark Demention and I have shaggy emo style hair that i died black with bright purple streaks which match the violet contects that i put in my eyes so people know that im a goth. Rieght now im wearing all black shirt with the mcr logo on it and ripped black skinny jeans and black convers sneakers. Sometimes i ware black bracletes to cover up my scars from were i cut myself, but today im seeing derek (who is like my #1 crush cauz hes so hottie and emo like me) and i want him to ask me about them. My friends think tht derek is hot cuz hes a warewolf but i see past that and can see into his dark black hart.  
I wlk over to him at skool and hes wearing a blod at the dnace floor shirt that has rips in it. Probbly cause he got in a sexy werewolf fight wile he was wearing it. He looks surprised to see how confident i am to talk to him but i can also tell that he likes me from thecway that his right eye shine for a moment as i gaze into it. i only gaze in the right one cause you cant look in two eyes at once duh. (An: its true so if you dont believe me yur stopid)  
I walk up to him and he sees my scars but he doesnt say nything but thats oky becaz insted he says "Hey, Stiles do you wanna go to a Blood and Guts concert this saturday" (An: if you dont no who B and D are then you can fucking go to hell dumb preppy bitchhh... Also leave comments or im gonna cut myself. jk XD but 4 real do it xp)

 

Chapter 2

I locked at him stunned, gasping at him. I blurted out "No!" Then I ran away and cut myself cause I wanted to say YES but I didn't. I wanted to cry but i didnt cause cryin insnt goth. After that i went to the green rock where i can cry cause no one can see me not being emo in my secret crying rock place. I sat their for a few moments before i heared the crunching of leafs. Spooky, right? I look over and see Derek standing there... shirtless! He has a nipple piercing and so many emo tattoos and scars all over his body. Yum! I quickly suck my blood stricking tears back into my eye lids. (An- emo power, if u dont have this then yu arent emo)  
"Derek" I gulp like a goth goldfish.  
"Stiles" he says with a menacing glare, "You ran away frum me"  
"Yeah, I say"  
"Ive always been abandoned i didnt like it when you ran away."  
Fuckig shit on a dick. I quickly pull out my razor and im gonna cut myself but he stops me.  
"No, let me do iy for you" and he cuts himself.  
He heals instantly. Fucking werewolfs. Then suddenly i hear a cry in the wilderness. It yells "Fucking gay"

Chapter 3

You quickly turn around looking at the voice that yelled "fucking gay" into the air. He looks over again at derek who stares in disbelieve.  
I then see Scott running away. Tryig to br sneaking like. It didn't work. "Fuck you too scott, i scream into the void"  
I look back at Derik

. His eyes are glowing fuming red. Fucking sexy. I lick my lip seductively. He memes my actions. I then stumble out a sentence out of my closed lips like a ventrilaquest "i mean say yes" i mumble.  
"i know you did he says knowingly"  
I nod my head in that moment and quckly qalk away.  
he hollera, "i'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, babe"  
I stop dead in my tracks. What the dick he just say?


	2. Next Chapter(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good luck and dont dead

Chapter 4   
(AN- fck off) 

Chapter 5

I crashed through my door into my black room that resembles a graveyard and leap into my coffin-esque bed then shut the coffin lid loudly so people know I'm upset. I then go to pull out my emergency razors from my pillowcase but then I realize that my dad flushed them down the toilet again. Dumb bich! My nocturnal vision then kicks in. (An- this is an emo power DUH) Then I stare up at the blood red eyes of the Derrek cut out that i glued to the top of my coffin so he can always watch me sleep like Eric from Twilight. WHY am I so stupid?? I then tale out my diary and start writing-

Dear Diary,

I am so focking dumb. Derek came to pick me up for the concert at the time he said he would which was 8, except he was two minutes early which got me flustered because I hadn't finished cutting. The drive to tehe concert was great. It was only 10 minutes away. At the. park venue nere my house. BUT halfway there he hit a dog! But not any normal dog! It was a WAREWOLF!!! JACOB from TWILIGHT to be exact!!! At about the time we also saw the full moon looming in the distance, and then suddenly Derek began to wolf out. Him and Jacob ran away into the midnight, and left me in his really nice dark black camero, just liek his sole. I then drove to the concert, and crashed into the stage! Killing the entire Bllod and Guts band! And now I am here sitting in my black coffin bed, and that is what happened. Good night.

He heres a knock on his door. And in walks in Derek!

Chapter 6

"Oh shit" I mumble. "What you want?"  
He glares at me menacingly. Familar right?  
"You left me.... again," He says, "You know I don't like that"  
I then go into total bitch mode. "First of all!" I yell at the top of my lung "You left me for Jacob to run into the wilderness!"  
"I'm sorry fucker," he says. He has never call me that before. It's kinda hot.   
He then approaches me quickly all wolfed out. It's so sexy. Then shoves his lips onto mine. 'Ouch that fucking hurt' I think. His fangs cut through my entire face. The warm blood gets me hot though, and I don't complain.   
He pushed me back into my coffin bed and the lid closes. We are in a very posistion. It kinda hurts. His elbow is shoving into my face. It kinda hurts, but I like it.  
Just then my bedroom door opens! And my father storms in!   
"What the fuck is going on up here?" he hollars.

 

Chapter 7

"Why the fuck is your friend so harry?" he yells.  
"Idk dad, OK!?!?!"  
Derek then jumps out my window, shattering completely. I about to scream fuck, but then I realize that I can cut myself with the glass shards, after this awful night.  
I then go back into my coffin bed and pull out my mp3. I'm about to listen to Blood and Guts but then I realize that I killed the entire band. The memory makes me wanna cut myself.   
Suddenly I get a text message from Erica. 

Erica: I heard u killed an entire band dood. Dats sooooo emo way 2 go!

"Lol I know right" I text back quickly.  
Erica acts like shes so emo, but she has blonde hair so I know she's just a preppy faker bitch. I keep her around anyway. 

Erica: U wanna go get drunk next 2 a dumpster????  
Me: Hell yeah!!!

I then get up and walk out the door.... And I see Derek outside hiding in bush!!

Chapter 8

Derek is still wolfed out. I know that I shouldn't be turned on, but I am. So turned on! Like a light switch. That has been taped. So it can't turn off!

Derek: You wanna go fuck behind a dumpster?

"I was just going to a dumpster," I say "Two birds one rock"

"Two razors, one scar," Derek replied. He so emo. 

We go to the dumpster and Erica is waiting with Alcohol and mariguana. So emoh.  
We drink and do the pot. And I'm not saying that Deric and I fuck, but we totally do. It's not that great... but neither is my life. The whole time we are doing it Erica just kinda watches. It made it really awkward. I think she filmed part of it, but that turned me on though.  
And then suddenly, there are police surrounding us!!! On all four sides ofthe dumpster. The must have found out that I killed the entire band of Blood nad Guts. I sea my dad. Derek is still insde me. Shit! Literally. I just shit all over his boy parts!

Fuck

Chapter 9

"Gross, what the fuck!" he hollars. 

He pulls out and my shit gushes out of me like a gyser. It flies all over the dumper, and Erica! It turns her blonde hair brown. Finally she can be emo like us. It then gets in her mouth and she runs away. Screaming. The poop keeps coming out like a gross chocolate fountain. (An- This can happen. It's a emo gay thing. You wouldn't understand. Preppy bitch)

I then wake up with a start and slam my head against the coffin lid. I then look over and see my diary. I must have fallen asleep after I finished writing in my diary like 3 chapters ago! What a weird dream. They say that dreams tell you things. 

'Maybe this is foreshadowing for upcoming events' I think to myself.

Maybe I shouldn't eat for a while, So I don't shit on anyone's dick. i barely eat anyway. It's an emo thing. 

I look at my window and see that it is now day time. I hate the day time. It is not dark and black and emo. Fucking preppy sun bitch. Apollo should kill himself. Preppy bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay preppy ma bitches


End file.
